


Scarf for Two

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Based on the picture of Daniel in airport where he wore that colourful scarf





	Scarf for Two

**Author's Note:**

> UN-BETAED [you've been warned]

"It's a bit excessive, isn't it?"Seongwoo asked, looking at Daniel's scarf.

"What's wrong with it?"Daniel asked, looking at the scarf wrapped around his neck. "It's good isn't it? I like the color and the length."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Seongwoo said, sighing. It's not like he didn't like the scarf, it's just that....it's too much?

"You think so?"Daniel said, looking a bit sad.

"I didn't mean to insult your scarf, I just think that it's too much."Seongwoo said quickly.

"I like it."Daniel said again, caressing the scarf gently. "The material is so soft, the color is pretty and the length is just enough."

Seongwoo looked at Daniel in disbelieve. "Well, I can't say anything about the softness of the material or the pretty color but the length....what do you mean that the length is just enough? Your neck is not that big, you can wrap the scarf around your shoulder twice or three times."

Daniel laughed and shook his head fondly. "You don't get it, Hyung. What I meant with the length is enough is like this."

Daniel adjust the scarf so that one end wrapped around his own neck while the other end wrapped around Seongwoo's neck, forcing the older male to stepped closer toward him. He grinned brightly at Seongwoo's startled face and said. "See? It's just enough for the both of us."

"Oh."Seongwoo said, blushing. He didn't know what to say about the situation. Sometimes he hated it when Daniel is being impulsive like this, because it's really not healthy for his heart to beats this fast and this loud. In the end he just looked at Daniel and said. "How do you expect us to walk like this?"

Daniel laughed harder at that and pulled Seongwoo into his embrace instead.

'Ah, my boyfriend is soo cute.'Daniel thought to himself while placing a kiss on Seongwoo's head lovingly.


End file.
